Starkid One-Shots
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: The Starkids and a few OC's in situations. If you want to be in it, PM details like your name and what you do in the production group


**Starkid One-Shots**

**A Range of OC's in a few Starkid situations with a few Starkids in mind**

**Chapter 1: **JaimexMatt

I should introduce myself. My name is Matt Roberts and I am 20 years old and I am a part of musical theatre production called Starkid. I joined Starkid last year when they needed more people for their new musical, The Avengers. Now I am at our new tour and waiting to go for the next song.

"Hey Matt, you okay?" My thoughts were broken out as I saw a girl around my age with brown hair and wearing a green dress.

"I'm fine Jaime." I smiled as she nodded and walked to makeup with Lauren and Meredith. That was Jaime Lyn Beatty, the girl I had a crush on since I joined Starkid. Everyone knows about my crush except her; typical right. The problem is that I have to do a duet with her tonight.

"Jaime, what you doing to me?" I sang quietly waiting to be called by Julia and the rest of the crew.

LINEBREAK

I could hear the crowd getting excited as Joe and Dylan finished Getting Along as they walked past me, I stuck my hand out and they high fived me as the band started the next song.

_I've seen her face_

_I've heard her name_

_I've lost my place and she's to blame_

_And I can't stand it_

_When I'm staring in her eyes_

_And she's not looking back_

_It ain't a big surprise_

I walked out to see the crowd cheer as I sang one of my favourite songs from Darren. I looked to left to see Jaime waiting for her cue and she was slightly swaying with the tune

_I've heard music,_

_I've heard noise_

_I wish that she could hear her voice_

_The way that I do_

_When I go to sleep at night_

_And dream my life away_

_But she's gone when I awake_

_Sami, Sami_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

Jaime walked out and sang her bit as I slightly danced with the beat as Jaime sang beautifully.

_The way his hair falls in his eyes_

_Makes me wonder_

_If he'll ever see through my disguise_

_And I'm under his spell_

_Everything is falling_

_But I don't know where to land_

_And he just knows where he is_

_But she don't know who I am_

I joined her in the middle of the stage as she sent a sweet smile in my direction as I felt butterflies in my stomach.

_Harry (Sami)  
Harry (Sami)_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

The tune picked up as I moved forward and looked out to the crowd of Starkid fans.

_I see you singing on that stage_

_You look just like an angel_

_And all I do is pray_

Jaime joined me at the centre os stage and brushed against my hand as she stared into my hazel eyes.

_Than maybe someday_

_You'll hear my song_

_And understand that all along_

_There's something more that I'm trying to say_

_When I say_

I was so into the song, I forget the real words and decided to put in the words I made up.

_Harry (Jaime)_

_Harry (Jaime)_

I screamed inside my head as I screwed up the words and hoped to god that she didn't notice. I looked into her eyes to see her eyes dancing with excitement as she grabbed my hand.

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

We finished the song as the crowd bursted into applause as Jaime and I walked off to see Darren slightly smirking as he greeted the crowd. Jaime took hold of my hand as she pulled forcefully away from the group as they came and greeted us.

"Sorry guys but we have to talk." She shot a pointed look to me as I gulped inwardly. I was going to die.

Jaime dragged me off to a empty backstage room and closed the door behind her with a forceful push.

"Jaime befo-" My words were cut when jaime pounced on me and kissed me forcefully on her lips. My eyes opened up in shock then came back to reality as I kissed back enjoying the kiss as much as her. She pulled back and smiled slightly as she saw my bewildered face.

"I've been waiting to do that for a very long time." She whispered as I kissed her neck making her moan lustfully. SHe looked at the time and stood up and held a hand out for me.

"Come on, we have to go." She said as I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up.

Thanks Darren for the lyric advice.


End file.
